The Crow
Once there was a man blessed by the gods with a wonderful daughter named Ameris and a beautiful wife named Athena they lived alone in the woods within the marshlands of Vendaven, not far away from their home was a town named 'Hollow's Marsh'. With the marshlands being a desolate and terrifying place to be and often known to be quite mystical it is no surprise to hear this is where the crow was born. His name was Alurk he was once a plague doctor for the town of Hollow's Marsh during the great plague, with his job being as morbid as a funeral home he was not one who shied away from death but yet he come home to his family as bright as the sun's dawn. One dark night Alurk's daughter Ameris was playing in the woods alone when she came across a ruin, what she found in this ruin or its whereabouts are still unknown but she came back with a crystal of pure darkness, she took this crystal straight to her dad when he gazed upon the crystal he got his coat and ran to the priest, who recorded this knowledge. The priest could not see or understand the origin of the crystal so Alurk took it home and gave it back to his daughter to keep safe, as he believed that if anything could cure darkness it was the love of the innocent. As weeks past Ameris began to have nightmares of her death, night by night they got worse always the same man, a strong magician she called "Axar", as nights past these dreams became so disturbing that she eventually lost her sanity and made up a second persona by the name of Alice, she believed Alice was her sister and as the family fell apart over her illness Alurk sent her away to be cared for, and he threw the crystal into the flames of the dark furnace as he believed this was the cause of her illness, however it was too much for Athena, she walked to her room, tied a rope to the wooden support, tied a rope and stood upon Ameris's stool, with a flick of her foot her neck snapped as her eyes fell white as snow. After many years she returned to her home, and was said to be cured of her illness, Alurk was over-joyed and welcomed her home but it was that very night when a man burst through their doors and sent a ball of pure fire into the heart of the poor girl, on this night Alurk once filled with love, turned to rage, as the man that killed his daughter vanished into the darkness of their home, the last words of Alurk "Burn them all". Today, it is recorded that the town of Hollow's Marsh was victim to a mass murder that night one by one it is said bodies where thrown into the dark furnaces meant for the plagued ones, whether they had the plague or whether this was the start of his vengeance is unknown. It is said that he then throw himself into the burning furnace wearing only his overalls and mask. From this fire, the crow was forged, a pure creation of death, many have seen the crow, and many fear for his appearance. Image source https://www.pinterest.com/pin/434949276483465994/